Maid Of Evil
by Haruya Fuusuke
Summary: It was a sad story,I think...Gazelle and his twin sister,Giselle ( my OC ) have faced several challenges in their lives.Gazelle play as a prince while Giselle play as a maid.The citizens of their country became really,really mad and wanted to take a revenge on Burn's death.Would they able survive from the mad citizens? This story based on song Maid Of Evil By Kagamine Rin.Enjoy! :3


Gazelle smirked a bit as his maid bowed for him, giving him a charming smile when he stood up straight. "Dinner is ready, your majesty."The prince gave alow hum, looking up from the book he was reading. "What's cooking today?"."Today it's chicken served with rice and two different sauces, along with your favorite salad and fresh fruit. As goes for dessert, today we serve the 'devil's cake.' "."Oh!" Gazelle exclaimed, getting up from his seat while closing his book. "Sounds delicious, I better hurry~".Giselle just nodded, watching the prince raise and walk away to the dining salon. She looked down when he was gone, and drew a little sigh. Things had not been easy for the two of them,never.

They were born together 14 years ago,... But then, they were have met when they were 13 years old ( they were separated by their parents a long ago ). Giselle got raised to be a high-class maid, and Gazelle,A very good-looking if he was good-looking though, he's a quite prince around.

The story was a bit complicated, I mean a lot...Giselle was sadly a part of it. She was always a part of whatever Gazelle went through. She would do ANYTHING for him. She loved him so much...The fact was... For Giselle, they were even more than that. And that fact... She was afraid of him a bit if the prince become had once been the nicest person ever in the history of this noble family. But then,He saw a boy name Burn. A boy who lived in their a simple, middle-classed 's too closed with Giselle…they talked felt disappointed about the scene and then, he had been heartbroken. He when back to his castle and had given orders to kill Burn.

After a few days,The country had became really,really mad... In fact, they had became so furious, they now wanted to take a revenge on Burn's wanted the prince to disappear from the country. They wanted him dead by 'Cut his head off'. And that really hurt Giselle. No one knew the real story but she didn't say that what Gazelle had done was , the people living in this city could demonstrate as much as they wanted. But the castle was secure, and as long as Gazelle kept himself inside the castle, everything would be fine but the question is, how long Aniq could live like this. His whole life?

Days passed…

And passed…

A month had passed. And now,It seemed like everything had turned against the heart broken who worked in the castle had gotten enough of getting treated like this and being a slave for a bad prince. Day after day,the citizens were getting unpatient and then,they started burnt the was the only one left on Gazelle's side in the castle. The two of them were stuck in the prince's was getting panic while Giselle just standing beside also getting panic but didn't it to try to think how to escape from the castle. Giselle knew that they had to get out of the castle as quick as possible. But if they did that,Gazelle would be killed. This is not what Gazelle wanted."Your highness,Please, do calm down..." Giselle said with her soft smile, walking up to his precious love. "Would you like to sit down?" she placed a comfortable chair behind Gazelle, watching how the frustrated prince basicly melted down on it. "Giselle, what am I supposed to do..." said the maid could only keep her prince calm with a smile and look down at the had done so many things in his whole life, and all of them were was just that... He had reached a point of life, where he had done one, simple little mistake. And that had turned his whole world upside down.

Why could no one forgive him?

All these thoughts... They made Giselle realize maid sank down to prince face level, looking him straight in the eyes.

It was time to do something... "Gazelle... I love you... You should know that..." He leaned forward, gently kissed the prince's forehead "And as your maid, I shall go out there in your place. While you free... Run away, the back-way."Gazelle just blinked. Hearing his maid speak to just got kissed by his maid,from his twin sister,who just called him by name, and told him she 'LOVED' him. The castle was on fire, slowly breaking, and the whole city was gathered out there, wanting his head to be cut off

Giselle said,

"Here, I'll lend you my clothes ."

"Wear them and immediately start escaping."

"I'll become prince for you "

"It's fine. I can masquerade as you ."

"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."

By now,Gazelle was more than speechless. He was panting fast, not being able to understand what Giselle was talking only thing he knew was that he didn't want this. A life without his twin sister wasn't a life. "B-but..."."Hurry up, there's not much time."Giselle Gazelle knew it, they had switched clothes. Now, Gazelle in the outfit of a maid, and Giselle in the outfit of a prince."Giselle... I don't want to do this..."."but... I wanted to do it. I only have one wish in life,to protect you and make you happy...""You aren't making me happy like this...!" The prince had now began crying, looking down at the floor, as they stood there, in the middle of the enormous library. The enormous castle was hotter and hotter."There is nothing else I can do for you, my prince. And there is nothing you can do for me. Trust me, this is the right thing..."Gazelle just shook his head, wrapping his arms around the real maid and hug her. "I love you..." He heard Giselle mumble and that only made the matter worse. "I'm sorry,Giselle... But, I cannot have such feeling for you... I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings..."."I know..." Giselle answered with a smile, putting a kiss on Gazelle's cheek."Hurry up now before it is to late..."The original prince nodded, and started running down all these stairs. They were all set on fire. And it was so hot, the smoke was making it difficult to see, as it was infecting Gazelle's lunges. But the back way was not far away, and Gazelle safely got out, and made his way out into the forest. He's on the other side, went to the balcony, connected with the library. There was no way she could reach the main entrance, it was all burning up, literally like he reached the balcony, she smiled when the people down there yelled their lunges out. They did think she was Gazelle the hesitation, the fake prince jumped down, and felt how the people actually caught him.

In Giselle's mind,

( *My very lovely prince.

Even if everything of the world.

Becomes your enemy.

I will be the one to protect you.

So you just be somewhere laughing and smiling.

I shall even become an evil.

If I could be born again...

I hope you'd play with me then.*)

The whole county was actually burnt up by all the mad citizens. Gazelle watched as his twin sister's head was cut off, how everyone cheered when they had reached their goal. But how that just lead to more chaos and violence. The city turned into a living hell, and soon enough the whole country was barely even a memory.

The story of the twins, with the divided destinies, wasn't even remembered, to be forgotten. And the prince, he burned up along with the memories and the feelings. Everything disappeared...

The end


End file.
